His dream
by morelli.doy
Summary: Eric has been getting the same dream after she left, but could this time he could get to touch her?


Author note: hello there, this is my first fanfiction, so i hope you guys enjoy this. and to make this clear, everytime Eric enter another room the time changes as this is just a dream, so anyways humans,, enjoy!

* * *

"Ack ass J"

Eric Forman quickly opens his eyes and a warming scene welcomed him. Donna quickly stands up and left the Forman's kitchen and he quickly looks at the confuse boy sitting across his father, "ack ass J?" the boy ask, then the boy quickly realized, "oh, Jack ass" he says as he let out a pathetic laugh, not actually happy at his girlfriend remark. Eric laughs a bit.

Then he heard the voice, her voice, the voice he misses the most. "Oh honey, I don't think you're a Jack Ass, I think you're a Jack Angel" a motherly voice, known as Kitty Forman says as she gives her son a smile as she puts the dirty dishes in the sink. "Hey mom look, I know you're worried about money. With dad not being able to work, but I want you to know that I'll get back out there and get a better job. A high paying job" the boy says as he stands behind the sink, trying to assure his mother. Then a voice chimed in, "yeah why don't you just go down to the 'Bureau of High Paying Jobs?' it's right to the 'pie in the sky' office" the boy turn to see his father as his father added , "jack ass"

Eric looks at his mother with sadness plastered on his face. He misses everything about her, even her laughs. He knows that all of this is just a dream. A cruel dream that have been haunting him since she had passed away, leaving them, leaving him alone in this dull life without her. It has been three years since she left him, but he always get this kind of dream and at the end of this dream, he couldn't even hold his mother. All he could do is watch her fly towards the light and that made his heart break.

"Oh Eric, don't listen to him" his mother says, dismissing her husband sarcasm. The young Eric turn back at his mother, "he's maybe on too much of those drugs he had to take, okay? Now sit down so I could make you a hearty breakfast" she ushered as she started to take out a bowl and a whisk, dismissing the scowl on her husband face. "Oh, wait, I forgot about the new recipe I wrote from Cosmo. I left it at the living room" she says as she claps excitedly and quickly went into the living room. Eric watches his mother all giddy as she makes her way to the Living room. Eric took a deep breath as he slowly follows his mother to the living room

As he enters the living room, he lets out a small smirk as he looks at his surroundings. There is Christmas decoration everywhere, there's even a Christmas tree. Christmas is hitting the Forman's. Then there was 15 year old Eric Forman, sitting on the couch with Kitty as both of them are still in their Pajama. Eric slowly sits on the coffee table as he watches the both of them exchanging Christmas gift

The 15-year-old Eric excitedly rips his gift open, but his smile faded a bit as he saw the inside of the box and slowly picks it up, "wow, mom, another trench coat. Gee thanks" he says as he silently rolls his eyes at the blue Christmas sweater. But Kitty didn't even notice it as she claps her hands in excitement and gives her son a kiss on his head. Then it was her turn to rip her gift open and young Eric looks at her with excitement and nervousness plastered on his face, as she open her gift, she looks at her gift and picks it up slowly, it is a blue handmade scarf. She can see the error and mistakes been made on the scarf.

"Did you do this?" she asks, making young Eric to bow his head in embarrassment as he fiddling with his wounded fingers, "yeah, Jackie taught me. I'm sorry if it's not that pretty, Jackie says it looks okay for my first time" he mumble lowly as he slowly rises his head to look at his mother as she scrunch her nose, "oh honey, this is not ok" she says, making him to bow again, then his mother added, "it's perfect" young Eric look at his mother with relief plaster on his face.

"Really? You think so?" he asked and smile when she nodded, "I was afraid that you didn't like it, you know. I mean look at the errors I've made" he exclaimed as he shows her the mistakes he has done, "well I think it's beautiful, honey. And I bet it could make me feel warm too" she says making the young Eric to let out a big smile.

Then Kitty stand up, "oh, I need to do the laundry, 'cause those laundries don't wash themselves. And honey, thanks for the gift" she says as she let out her famous laugh and kiss his top head again before leaving to the basement.

Eric watches the older woman left the room. He looks at the young man in front of him sadly, "hey there, kid" he calls out, but the boy didn't even answer, hell the boy didn't even heard him. "Do me a favor will you?" he takes a deep breath before continues, "Please remember this" he says as he waves his hand around the room, "'cause one day you'll going to lose everything. Especially her, so please, cherished these moments" he says as he stands up from his seat, he looks at the boy, who's looking at the trench coat his mother just gave. "Because you only got one you know" he whisper slowly, his throat tightening and tears started to well up in his eyes. He takes a deep breath and went to the basement.

As he reaches the final step, he let out a small smile. There're no six dumbasses polluting the basement with their circle. There's no weird smell coming from the circle like used to. There's only the faint smell of fabric softener. Then he turn back to the stairway and saw a younger kitty Forman, making her way down the basement as she's holding a laundry basket and put it on the dryer.

Eric pulls the old lawn chair and sits on it, waiting the moments that will happen here. As kitty was about to put the laundry in the basket, she heard a sniffle coming from the old shower. She quickly made her way toward the old shower and slowly pulls the curtain and reveals a six year old Eric Forman, crying as he burry his face on his knees. Kitty quickly sits next to him and pull him closer, "mom" the little boy crock as he look at his mother with red, puffy eyes, "why doesn't dad loves me?"

And with that statement, it made kitty heart break a little, "what? Honey, no. your father loves you" she says, trying to assure her son, but the tears didn't stop falling from the boy green eyes. Then slowly he gives his mother a crumpled paper. Kitty quickly open the crumpled paper and feel little bit excited, "oh, you got a full attendance award? Now isn't that cute?" she says happily but the little Eric didn't share the same thought, "yeah, well, dad says it's not as great as getting good grades"

Kitty looks at her son with a scowl, "he said that?" little Eric nodded, "and Laurie says that only Dumb babies got this kind of stuff" he says sadly, making kitty's scowl to deepen. How could they say that to her baby like that? She slowly shakes her head, "well you know what honey?" she asks, making the little boy to look into her eyes, "it doesn't matter what they say, because I am so proud of you"

The little boy's green eyes sparkle as he heard that, "you think so?" he ask excitedly as she nodded happily, "no matter what those two says, you will be my proud little snicklefritz" she says as she kiss his head lightly. She pull the boy to stand up with her, "now, how about we go get some ice cream?" she says excitedly, Making little Eric to jump in joy and once again she let out her famous laugh. "Now, why don't you wait for me in the car and I'll just need to go get my purse upstairs" she says as she follow the little boy up the stairs, leaving Eric in the old lawn chair. He took a deep breath. He hated this part of the dream. He's going to walk up to her room and as he opens the door, he will see his mother fly up the light, leaving him broken, again.

He slowly stood up from his seat and slowly went to his mother room. He had done this dance before. He had done this dance for almost 3 years and now he just wanted to get this over with. As he finally arrives in front of his mother room, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes and slowly opens the door.

"Well hello there, honey" Eric quickly open his eyes and a familiar sight welcomed him. There she is, sitting on her bed like usual, in her white night gown, a few curlers in her hair and in her hand is her book that she usually read. She slowly shut the book close and put it on her nightstand and gives him a warm smile. "Mom?" he calls out, "yes honey? Why don't you come and sit next to me?" she says as she pats the empty place next to her.

Eric quickly went to her side. As he is under the covers, he quickly pulls his mother into a tight hug and tears started to well up in his eyes, "mom, I- I miss you" he says as he feels her warm hand stroking his hair gently, "I'm sorry for not being there for you, I'm scared mom. I'm scared that when I open the door, you would fly up to the lights again. I feel lonely mom. You're not there when I got home. You're not there with your smile, with your famous laugh, with your warmness. And I'm sorry for not spending much more time with you, I'm sorry for constantly picking Donna over you. And I'm-" Eric word is cut off when he saw that frown on her face.

"Oh honey" she called as she pull him into another tight hug

"You shouldn't feel lonely, you still have your wife, your friends and you still have your family" she says as pull away from the hug and wipes the tear that had fallen from his beautiful green eyes. "And you should not be sorry, okay? Its fine, it's alright" she says, trying to assure her son.

Eric puts his head on her shoulder. She feels warm. Comfortably warm. And he misses this warmness. After a few minutes of silence, Eric spoke up, "I miss you mom" kitty looks at her son and gives him a warm smile, "everyone misses you, especially dad. He- he's breaking mom. For the first time in my 25 years of living, Reginald Forman cries" he says as he plays with his mom's sleeves end

"Well honey. I miss them too. But just know that, I'm up there, protecting and watching over you" she says with a sad smile, "and Red, he- he just needed some company Eric. He needs someone by his side, so please do this one favor for me; please be by your father side" she said with a pleading eye. Eric looks his mother in the eyes and let out a sad smile as he nodded his head. Kitty smiles at him and slowly pulls away from him, making him scared for a bit. "where are you going?" he ask anxiously as if he was 6 and afraid that she'll go to the supermarket without him, but she just gives him a sad smile

"I have to go now, they're calling me"

Eric shakes his head and quickly snatch her hand as he pulls her slightly, "no, I'm not letting you go again, not this time" he says, but kitty just gives him a small smile. She slowly pulls her hand and sits in front of him, "honey, do you love me?" she ask the broken man, "of course I do" he exclaim, "you're my mother and I'll always love you"

Kitty smiles at his answer, then she gently stroke his golden brown hair,

"Then if you love me, you need to let me go"

A tear fell from Eric's green eyes, he slowly shakes his head. Those words hurt more than anything that had happened. "no, I want to be with you mom, please" the broken man pleaded with a hope that his mom would agree, but slowly kitty kisses his forehead and put her he hand on his left chest, where his heart is, "I'll always be with you honey. In here" she says before pulling him into another tight hug again.

She pulls away from him, making him flinch a bit from the loss of warmness. She stands up and smiles at her son sweetly.

"Eric, please tell your father that I love him and stop kicking my babies out of the house or I will haunt talk him every day" she says as she let out another of her famous laughs and this time he joins in.

"Hey mom" Eric calls, making kitty stop in her track

"Yes honey?"

"Please. Appear more in my dreams"

Kitty smile lovingly as she let out her pinky finger as Eric did the same and they hook their fingers together. Then a light started to appear from above,

"I always love you, my proud little Snicklefritz"

"And I will always love you too, my awesome mom"

-The End-

* * *

author note: so humans... hows that for a first fanfic? i hope you humans love it... so please... leave a review.. until the next story, bye! - Dean-


End file.
